1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures, and more particularly to an adjustable recessed lighting fixture which allows a user to manually and rotatably adjust a projecting direction of the lighting fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting fixture is undoubtedly a necessary apparatus for indoor space. Aside from usual lighting fixtures which are used daily for illuminating purposes, emergency lighting fixtures are also widely used nowadays for providing emergency illumination when utility power is interrupted.
A conventional emergency lighting fixture includes a lamp tube holder. The lamp tube holder has a base adapted to obtain AC power supply from an electric socket and a socket adapted to hold a tube for emitting light. A rechargeable battery and a control circuit board are mounted inside the lamp tube holder. The control circuit board drives input AC power supply to charge the rechargeable battery and converting DC battery power supply into AC power supply for the tube upon utility power interruption such that the tube illuminates for providing emergency illumination.
However, despite the effect it provides, the conventional emergency lighting fixture has the following drawbacks: first of all, the conventional emergency lighting fixture is usually mounted on a wall and the conventional emergency lighting fixture often doesn't go with the decorations of the surroundings and ruins the entire aesthetical effects of the decorations. In addition, the conventional emergency lighting fixture has a fixed projecting direction such that a user is unable to adjust the emergency lighting fixture to project in different angles for illuminating different regions. When under emergency conditions, failures to instantly adjust the projecting direction of the emergency lighting fixture to illuminate a desired region may lead to unwanted results as a user could tripped over by obstacles due to poor visibility.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional lighting fixtures.